halofandomcom-20200222-history
Roland-B210
Roland was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Intelligence Beta-5 Division. He was a part of the elite Special Operations squad of Headhunters. He, along with Jonah, led a successful stealth attack on an unknown remote moon on which the Covenant were searching for Forerunner relics. Biography Induction into Headhunters Roland was inducted into a two-man fire team as part of the special operations program known as "Headhunters". He was paired with Jonah after they were profiled as hitting 97.36 percent of the desired matchmaking criteria. The infiltration The first mission of Roland as a part of the Headhunters team was in an unknown remote moon in which the Covenant were searching for Forerunner relics. He, along with Jonah, had the mission to destroy six of the total ten Covenant encampments. For this mission Roland was given an experimental Active Camouflage module for his armor. In the beginning of the mission, Roland infiltrated the base under cover from his semi-active camouflage to place explosives on four reactors while Jonah engaged the troops in the camp barracks. In this early phase of the mission, Roland placed the explosives successfully, without being spotted. Later on, he helped Jonah on eliminating the remaining targets, all of whom were still confused by Jonah's energy disruptions and Flashbang Grenades. Equipment. In a fan-art piece printed with the second edition of Halo: Evolutions, Roland and other Headhunters are portrayed in MJOLNIR armour, this may have been a mistake by the author as the armor is more akin in functionality and aestetically to the SPI armor and may have mistaken this armor for it's predecessor, please note this is not canon but something worthy of note as it shows the individuality of Roland as a SPARTAN III. Rolands helmet is infact not a separate variant to the other SPI alike to how MJOLNIR has multiple variants across the theaters of war, it is infact two separate helmet attachments of which can be seen on the ODST helmet in The Armory in Halo Reach. One is the Up-Armor attachment, the other being a Command Network Module, both of which is worn at the same time on the first attachment upgrade of the ODST helmet although the UA attachment on the ODST helmet is different and the most simular one is the UA attachment on the Mark VB. The proper term for his helmet may be SPI/UA/CNM. Death Right after Jonah had executed the seemingly last enemies in the base, Roland was impaled by a cloaked Special Operations Sangheili who was wearing a heavily modified harness and was holding an Energy swordHalo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, Headhunters. With his last breath, Roland managed to utter "...Clear" to Jonah, which meant that the explosives were armed. Jonah detonated them shortly after, vaporizing himself, the cloaked Sangheili, and Roland's corpse. Gallery File:Close up of Roland.jpg|Close up of Roland File:Roland in swamp.jpg|Roland in swamp File:Roland & Jonah.jpg|Roland & Jonah Jonah and Roland.JPG|Jonah and Roland beginning their assault on their target List of appearances *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Headhunters'' Notes Sources Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Deceased characters Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Humans (Characters)